


Freaky Friday

by kirani



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Football | Soccer, Identity Swap, M/M, Magic, Magic Revealed, Magical Accidents, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:51:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5985277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirani/pseuds/kirani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Football star Arthur Penn and IT geek Merlin Emrys collide and find themselves seeing each other -- and themselves -- in a new light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ricekrispyjoints](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricekrispyjoints/gifts).



> This work is for the ridiculous ricekrispyjoints, who wanted a Freaky-Friday style body swap between Merlin and Arthur.

Merlin groaned as his text alert distracted him from his laptop. His boss. He gathered up his things and shoved them into his bag, pulling on his Camelot University IT Squad lanyard as he shuffled out of his dorm room.

He texted his boss that he was en route to the call, then shoved his hands in his hoodie pocket.

He hated house calls. They only had to make them when the IT on call couldn’t fix something over the phone, but the rarity did nothing to improve Merlin’s mood when he got pulled into them.

He arrived at the dorm of one Arthur Penn and knocked on the door.

“IT squad,” he called in a monotone.

“Finally,” a shirtless blond man opened the door. “Took you long enough.”

Merlin rolled his eyes and stepped inside.

“It’s over there,” he waved, before dropping back onto his futon and unpausing Halo.

“Sorry, what exactly is wrong?” Merlin hadn’t moved from the doorway.

“My laptop is broken,” Arthur said, “didn’t you hear what I told you on the phone?”

“Um, that was my colleague, can you walk me through the issue?”

Arthur sighed heavily, paused his game and walked over to the desk.

Merlin listened as he impatiently outlined the issue again, nodded, and took over the keyboard. Arthur took this as a sign that the situation was under control and returned to his TV.

_Honestly, who was on call that they couldn’t fix this?_ Merlin thought to himself. _Or maybe that dunce just couldn’t follow directions. That’s probably it. Idiot has all the attention he could possibly want and he acts like being that gorgeous is some sort of trial._

Because of course Merlin knew who Arthur Penn was. He was the striker on the football team. His interviews were less than thrilling, but Merlin had never seen a sports interview that actually interested him so he didn’t have much to go on. All he knew was the man was getting scouted by every big club in Europe and his father wouldn’t let him drop out of uni to take any of their offers.

Merlin scowled to himself as he finished up the diagnostics. He would give anything for someone to notice him the way half the school was drooling over Arthur Penn.

Merlin was too skinny and his ears were too big and the only people who paid any attention to him were his mother and his roommate, Gwaine, who only seemed to talk to him to tease him. He was clumsy and nerdy and spent too much time on his laptop. He wasn’t athletic or funny or even a good dancer. He was willing to bet Arthur was all of those things.

“Prat,” Merlin muttered to himself.

“What was that?” Arthur asked.

“All done,” he said with a fake smile. “My name’s Merlin, if you have any other issues you can ask for me on the hotline.”

“Thanks,” Arthur nodded.

He surveyed the boy in front of him, he couldn’t be more than 18, and sighed. He wished he could just be a regular uni student. No famous father, no football fame, no pressure to do everything perfectly all the time.

Merlin stood, hoisted his bag onto his shoulder and stepped towards Arthur, hand outstretched.

And promptly tripped over his untied shoelace.

Arthur lurched forward to catch him, but missed his hand. Merlin felt Arthur’s forehead make solid contact with his before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boys find themselves in a rather odd situation.

When Merlin woke up, his first thought was panic. He was in a stranger’s room and he was shirtless. He sat up, a little too quickly, and his head throbbed. He remembered falling clumsily into Arthur Penn, football star, and groaned into his hand.

Which was much bigger than he remembered. He looked down at his body and found himself to be tan and fit. He looked across the room and saw...

His own body.

The other Merlin stirred and sat up awkwardly.

“Wha-?” Merlin stammered. The two boys stared at each other, then the other Merlin started frantically patting his body, his eyes wide.

“What did you do?!” Merlin’s body yelled.

“All I remember is falling over and hitting heads...” Merlin said, fairly confident now that he was in Arthur’s body, which meant that was Arthur in his body.

“CHANGE ME BACK!” Arthur yelled.

Shit.

“Okay, Arthur, calm down, I think it was just some accidental magic...”

“Magic,” Arthur replied incredulously. “You expect me to believe that you’ve magically changed bodies with me.”

“Well what else would it be?”

“I dunno, maybe I’m high. Did you drug me?”

“No!” Merlin took a deep breath before continuing. “Look, I know this is a lot to take in but I’m a sorcerer and, well, sometimes my magic gets a little out of control.”

“You. A sorcerer.” Arthur huffed, the haughty expression looking alien on Merlin’s features.

“Yeah.”

“If magic were real, which it’s not by the way, I doubt _you_ would be a likely candidate to use it.”

Merlin glared at Arthur. Then he held up one hand, whispered into it, and a small butterfly flew out of it, his eyes flashing gold.

Arthur’s jaw dropped open. “Holy shit.”

“Yeah,” Merlin shrugged. “Look, I don’t know what happened so I need to do some research and figure out how to reverse this.”

“WHAT?!” Arthur was screaming again.

“It’s gonna be fine, just... Calm down, I’ll go visit my advisor, I’m sure we can figure this out in a few days—“

“A FEW DAYS? I have a match TOMORROW.”

“Shit.”

A sharp knock at the door interrupted their argument.

“Oh brother, I know you’re in there, let me in” sang a female voice from the hall.

“Shit, it’s my sister, hide!” Arthur said.

“Me hide? I’m you!” Merlin exclaimed.

Arthur seemed to have forgotten how to speak, then quickly crossed to the door and opened it.

“Hello—“ he began, then realized he shouldn’t know who this woman was. “Can I help you?” he finished lamely.

Morgana peered around his skinny frame to where Merlin sat on the couch, blushing and looking quite unnatural.

“Arthur, what do you do to trick him into coming over?” Morgana teased.

“What?” the boys exclaimed in unison.

“I was just—“

“He was just—“

“Never mind, dear,” she turned to Merlin’s body. “You run along now, my brother is up to no good. As usual.” The last bit she directed back at Merlin on the futon.

Arthur gaped at his sister through Merlin’s eyes.

“We were just leaving,” Merlin said suddenly, jumping up from the futon and grabbing Arthur’s arm and shoving him out the door.

“Want to tell me what the hell that was about?” Merlin asked Arthur when they reached an empty academic building.

“Oh, um, my sister...”

“You know what, never mind. I have to go find Dr. Gauis and get this sorted before I embarrass myself in a football match against Mercia.”

“You’ll be embarrassed?” Arthur’s incredulous tone was back. “The whole school will think I’ve completely lost my touch!”

Merlin rolled his eyes. “Just, stay here, okay? I’ll be back soon.”

“Oh no, I’m coming with you. I don’t trust you with my body,”

“Fine, come on then,” Merlin sighed and started off in the direction of the poly sci building.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boys find the solution to their problem may not be so simple after all.

“You knock, he’s your advisor,” Arthur grumbled.

“You knock, he thinks he’s your advisor!”

The door opened to a very disgruntled old man in a brown suit.

“Do you two mind?” he scowled, crooking an eyebrow first at Merlin then at Arthur.

“Dr. Gaius I need your help,” Merlin started, forgetting he was in a stranger’s body to his advisor.

“And you are?”

Merlin sighed.

“Perhaps we should sit down,” Arthur suggested.

“Alright,” Dr. Gaius moved to the side, admitting the two boys.

When they settled in front of his desk, Arthur looking around the office curiously, Dr. Gaius tried again.

“What do you need my help with?”

The boys exchanged glances, then Merlin took a deep breath before launching into his explanation.

“I got called on an IT house call to go to Arthur’s dorm room, that’s him, er, me, er, well, what happened is we’ve accidentally switched bodies. I tripped and fell and we cracked heads and when we came to we were in each other’s bodies and I still have my magic but I don’t know how to switch it back.”

“I see. Were you doing any magic at the time?”

“No.”

“Feeling any strong emotion?”

“Um,” Merlin blushed.

“Out with it, boy, I can’t help you if you don’t tell me all the details.”

“Well I was sort of feeling, um, a bit jealous...” Merlin trailed off, dropping his gaze to his trainers.

“I see.”

Dr. Gaius stood abruptly and turned towards a large bookshelf.

Arthur shot up from his seat. “Can you fix it or not?”

“Patience young man,” Dr. Gaius scolded before selecting a large leather bound book from the shelf. He opened it carefully on the desk in front of him and began flipping through the pages. Merlin leaned forward and scanned the pages with him.

“Ah yes, here it is,” Dr. Gaius smoothed out the page of the tome.

Merlin felt his heart sink. “A potion? That’s the only way to reverse it?”

“I’m afraid so,” Dr. Gaius confirmed.

“I’m no good at potions,” Merlin mumbled.

“Unimportant. This is far above your experience level, I will be making this brew.”

Merlin grinned.

“Can we do it right now?” Arthur asked.

“I’ll start it tonight but it will take several days to brew, I’m afraid.”

“What?!” both boys exclaimed.

“I have a match tomorrow!”

“I’m stuck as this prat?”

The boys glared at each other.

“You’ll just have to learn to live with each other for a few days,” Dr. Gaius chuckled.

Arthur stood and made to storm out, but he wasn’t accustomed to his long legs and he cracked his knee on Dr. Gaius’ desk as he stood, falling back into his seat with a howl of pain.

“How do you even walk in this gangly form!?” He whined as he clutched his knee. “Oh god, you’re going to ruin my football career before I can even start it!”

He stood again and carefully maneuvered around the chair and out into the hall, where Merlin could hear him moving away quickly.

“Go,” Dr. Gaius nodded.

Merlin snatched his bag and ran out of the office.

“Arthur, wait!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boys make a plan

“Leave me alone!”

“No, Arthur, we need to make a plan,” Merlin gasped as he caught up with him.

“You need to stay away from me, there’s your plan,” Arthur snapped, staring resolutely ahead as he hurried down the corridor.

Merlin grabbed him by the arm and spun Arthur around to face him.

“We can figure this out, we just need to work together a little bit. I can’t go back to my own dorm, my roommate will have a fit. And I certainly can’t play football tomorrow. We need a plan.”

Arthur thought for a moment.

“Alright,” he gave in.

“Okay,” Merlin bit his lip.

“First, we need to head off my sister, as I’m fairly certain she thinks I’m trying to seduce you.”

Merlin blushed scarlet.

“Stop that, I do not blush!” Arthur retorted. “Second, I have a single, so you can crash on my futon and no one will know. Can you text your roommate or something?”

Merlin huffed. “And tell him what exactly? That I’m shacking up with the star of the football team for the weekend, see you in a few days? Doubt he’d believe that.”

Arthur found he did, in fact, blush. “Just tell him you’ve gone home to visit your mother or something.”

Merlin chewed on his lip again.

“Alright, but I need you to go in and get me my homework and clothing.”

“Why do I have to?”

“Well Arthur Penn can’t just go sauntering into my room and take my things, can he?”

“Fine. But stop chewing on my lip!”

As they walked back to Merlin’s dorm, he rattled off a list of things he would need for the next few days and Arthur made a mental list.

“Hey roomie,” Gwaine greeted casually as Arthur entered the room.

“I have to go visit my mother,” Arthur announced and began grabbing everything Merlin had instructed him to bring.

Gwaine looked up at him curiously. “You don’t have clothes at your mum’s then?”

“Oh, well, I just really like this... sweatshirt,” he trailed off pathetically, looking at the ragged hoodie in his hands.

“Right. Well, say hullo to Hunith for me,” Gwaine said as he turned back to his book.

“Right. Bye.”

Arthur bolted.

Merlin made a quick check that everything was there before he allowed Arthur to shove him back to his dorm. When they arrived, Morgana was sitting on the futon.

“Eep!” Merlin squeaked, trying to turn around and bolt, but Arthur’s hand on his arm stopped him.

Arthur stepped into the room and closed the door.

“Hello, brother. Care to explain what’s going on?”

“My girlfriend kicked me out,” Arthur interrupted from Merlin’s body. “I was telling Arthur about it while I fixed his computer and he offered to let me crash on his futon until she cooled down.”

Merlin was impressed. That covered all the issues at hand quite nicely.

Morgana raised an eyebrow at Merlin. “You took a total stranger up on an offer to sleep on his futon during an IT house call,” her eyes flicked to his badge. “Merlin?”

Suddenly her eyes got wide.

“You’re Merlin Emrys?”

Arthur shot a panicked glance at Merlin who nodded imperceptibly.

“Yes,” Arthur answered.

“Oh, we have so much to talk about! Arthur, shoo,” she waved at hand at her brother’s body. “Morgana Le Fey, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Merlin’s mouth dropped open and before he could think he blurt out, “You sister is Morgana Le Fey?!”

Arthur dropped his head into his hands as Morgana fought to keep her composure. She looked between the two of them, then took each boy by the arm and led them to the futon where she pushed them down.

“Explain,” she demanded.

“Arthur and I sort of accidentally switched bodies,” Merlin explained. “So I’m Merlin, and that’s your brother. My advisor is working on a potion that should reverse it—“

“Should?!” Arthur interrupted.

Morgana shushed him.

“—but it won’t be ready for several days.”

“I see,” Morgana replied calmly.

“Your turn,” Arthur said, folding his arms across his chest. “Why are you taking this all so easily? And how do you know Merlin?”

Morgana sighed and elegantly seated herself on the coffee table.

“I assume Merlin already explained his magic,” she began, plowing through Arthur’s irritated nod. “I also have magic, though I’m more of a seer than a sorceress. Merlin is quite the prodigy in the magical community and I’d heard he started uni this term but I hadn’t had the chance to meet him yet.”

Arthur scowled. Merlin blushed.

“I assume Merlin knows of me through Dr. Gaius,” she finished.

“Actually I read your blog,” Merlin mumbled.

Morgana burst out laughing.

“You have a blog?” Arthur asked.

“Yes, it’s about my sorcery studies, I’m honored that the great Merlin Emrys reads it!”

Suddenly her laughter stopped. “Oh my god, the match. Father is coming.”

The color drained from Arthur’s face.

“Merlin, can you play football?” Morgana asked hopefully.

“Not even a little bit.”

A heavy silence fell in the room.

“Can you fake an injury early in the game? Or even in warm ups?”

Merlin smiled. “I can definitely do that, I injure myself all the time!”

Arthur groaned.


	5. Chapter 5

After the boys had ignored each other from opposite ends of the futon for a couple of hours, Arthur made up the futon and climbed into his loft bed.

Merlin settled into the quilt and stared at the ceiling.

“Night,” came a voice from above him as the light switched off.

“Night,” Merlin replied.

But he wasn’t anywhere close to tired.

“So,” he began, and when he wasn’t immediately shut down he continued. “What’s it like, then, being you?”

“Excuse me?”

“You know, everyone fawning over you, being bloody gorgeous all the time without even trying, not to mention a football star.”

“It’s not all it’s cracked up to be,” Arthur replied after a pause. “There’s a lot of— you know what, it doesn’t matter. We’ll be back to normal in a few days and I’ll hopefully never see you again.”

“That’s not what Morgana thinks,” Merlin blurted before he could stop himself.

Arthur sat up in the bed and stared down in the darkness to where he knew Merlin was lying.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I just meant – well she assumed you had seduced me at first. And you didn’t seem all that surprised.”

“Oh. That,” but Arthur fell silent.

“Yes?” Merlin prompted after a moment.

“We have calculus together,” Arthur answered vaguely.

“I know that. I didn’t know you knew that.”

“Well I do. And I’ve mentioned you to Morgana before. Not by name, but, well I’ve described you. Apparently well enough that she recognized you.”

“Good things I hope?” Merlin teased.

After another heavy silence, Arthur replied, “You said earlier you were jealous.”

“Yeah,” Merlin blushed.

“Well I was a bit, too. You’re smart and cute and don’t have all this pressure on you—“

“You think I’m cute?” Merlin interrupted.

“I’m considering taking back that ‘smart’ bit,” Arthur retorted.

“Sorry,” Merlin mumbled. “Just don’t expect to hear that from someone like you.”

“I just wish sometimes that I had a chance to set my own life’s course, and you have that.”

Merlin’s bark of a laugh startled Arthur out of his daydreaming.

“You think I have control of my own destiny? That’s why you’re jealous? I am a warlock, Arthur, probably one of the most powerful in history. I have pressure you wouldn’t believe to use my powers for all sorts of things and solve problems no one else can, and I can’t even brew a proper potion yet!”

“Yeah, well, I didn’t know that when you were just the smart fresher in my calc class,” Arthur huffed and turned over to face the wall.

“Sorry,” Merlin apologized again.

Arthur didn’t reply and Merlin lay on the futon mentally berating himself for attacking the gorgeous bloke who thought he was smart and cute for a long time.

Finally he fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The football match was an unequivocal disaster.

Merlin didn’t even have to fake an injury because he actually did injure himself during warm ups.

He had run up to a ball to make a practice kick, relying on Arthur’s muscle memory, and slipped on the wet grass and twisted his ankle as he fell ungraciously down to the ground.

When it was announced by the TV commentators, Arthur was secretly pleased back in his dorm room – he couldn’t be seen at the game since he had told Gwaine he was visiting his mum – but by the time the first half was over, Arthur found himself wishing Merlin had gone on if simply to give him something to watch besides his teammates fouling up every scoring opportunity they got.

By the end of the match, Arthur had shouted himself hoarse at his teammates and groaned as the final score flashed up on the screen: Mercia 4, Camelot 0.

He should have been there.

He picked up his mobile and saw Merlin had texted him.

_Hide!_

It was timestamped 20 minutes ago.

“Shit!” Arthur dove for the closet just as he heard the key scrape in the lock.

From his hideout he could hear the sound of crutches as Merlin hobbled into the room with Lance chattering away behind him.

Lance dropped the duffle bag he was holding and helped Merlin onto the futon, handing him an ice pack and the remote before striding off, promising to check up on him later.

As soon as the door closed, Merlin sighed heavily.

“Arthur?”

Arthur opened the closet and stepped out.

“Well that was a nightmare,” he declared.

Merlin winced as Arthur flopped onto the futon next to him and jostled his ankle.

“You can take that off now, it’s just us here,” Arthur waved vaguely at the Ace bandage on Merlin’s foot.

“Oh, it’s not a fake, actually,” Merlin began. “I slipped on some wet grass in warm ups and twisted it. Sorry.”

“Jeez, Merlin! You were only supposed to pretend! Right, I need a drink. Want one?”

“I don’t drink, actually, it messes with my magic.”

“Fine,” Arthur huffed, then started for the mini-fridge.

Three beer later, Arthur finally realized that Merlin’s complete lack of alcohol tolerance had stayed with his body, even if his magic had not. He stood to use the bathroom and promptly fell over, much to Merlin’s enjoyment.

“You’re drunk,” he giggled.

“Am not!”

But as he made his way to the en suite toilet, he had to admit Merlin was right.

“Get ahold of yourself, Penn,” he told his reflection. But all he could see was Merlin’s flushed cheeks and messy hair. It was a lost cause.

When he emerged from the bathroom, he collapsed next to Merlin.

“I meant it, you know,” he stated matter-of-fact.

“Hmm?”

“You’re cute,” Arthur smiled dopily.

“You’re really drunk,” Merlin giggled.

“Still true,” he pouted and laid his head on Merlin’s shoulder.

“Get some sleep, Arthur,” Merlin said quietly, not daring to move.

Arthur grumbled and whined as he got ready for bed, finally collapsing into the bed and quickly falling asleep.

Merlin sighed heavily. This was going to be a rough few days.


	7. Chapter 7

When a knock came at the door, Merlin quickly cast an illusion over the sleeping Arthur to make it look like an empty bed, then called out, “Come in!”

Lance poked his head into the dorm room.

“How’s that ankle?”

“It’s alright,” Merlin sighed. “Just needs rest.”

“I brought dinner, if you’re hungry,” Lance offered up the take out bag.

“Brilliant.”

The boys dug into the Chinese food with abandon, making small talk with their mouths full and discussing the game. Okay, the last part was all Lance.

When Merlin started to doze off, Lance made his exit, offering to help Merlin up into bed, though thankfully he took the excuse of Merlin’s ankle as a good enough reason to sleep on the futon.

Merlin removed the illusion over Arthur and fell into a deep sleep as soon as Lance left.

~

He woke sometime in the pre-dawn hours to Arthur vomiting into the small trash can.

“Arthur?”

“Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you,” came the reply.

“Are you alright?”

“I’ve been better,” Arthur mumbled. “You really are a lightweight, you know that?”

Merlin rolled his eyes, though the gesture lost in the dark room.

Arthur opened the mini fridge and took out a bottle of water, chugging it in a single go.

“Go back to sleep. I’m fine.”

Merlin watched him climb back into the bed, where he seemed to immediately fall back asleep.

But Merlin found he couldn’t sleep anymore. He hobbled across the room, clicked on the small desk lamp and cracked open a book.

After only a few moments, Arthur called out from the bed, “What’re you doing?”

“Reading.”

“I can see that,” Merlin could hear the implied eye roll in his voice. “Why?”

“I’m not tired.”

Merlin turned when he heard Arthur climbing down from the bed. He sat on the futon and patted the space next to him. Merlin sighed and joined him.

“I’m not tired either, since someone put me to bed at 5pm,” Arthur smirked.

“You were drunk.”

“Not my fault.”

The boys stared at each other for a long moment before Merlin blushed and looked away.

“Tell me about yourself,” Arthur said earnestly.

“Why?”

“Because I don’t know much about you.”

“Why does that matter? I thought you were eager to wash your hands of me.”

Arthur shrugged in response.

“Okay, fine, what do you want to know?”

“Where’d you grow up?” Arthur prompted.

“Ealdor. Little village in Wales. With my mum.”

“No father?”

“He died.”

“I’m sorry,” Arthur had the decency to look ashamed. “My mother died, too,” he added after a moment.

Merlin thought about what it must be like to grow up without a mother and his heart broke.

“I’m so sorry, Arthur.”

“I never knew her.”

“Still.”

“Any siblings?” Arthur continued on, apparently not as affected as Merlin by the horrible notion of a motherless childhood.

“Nope.”

“What are you majoring in?”

“Officially, computer science. Unofficially I’m double-majoring with sorcery.”

“I don’t think I’ll ever get over that,” Arthur laughed.

“Over what?” Merlin shot back offended.

“How casually you talk about magic as though it’s this normal, everyday thing.”

“It is for me.”

“I suppose,” Arthur mused. “Alright, what about a girlfriend? Got anyone special back in Ealdor?”

“You sure are nosy tonight,” Merlin avoided the question.

“Answer it!”

“No, I don’t have a girlfriend,” Merlin sighed.

“Why not? You’re cute and smart and a bloody sorcerer!”

“I don’t have time for one,” Merlin said weakly.

“Not good enough,” Arthur crossed his arms over his chest.

Merlin sighed. Might as well get it over with. “I’m gay, Arthur.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah,” Merlin studied the thread of the futon. “What about you? You have a girlfriend?”

“Me, too,” Arthur answered the first question.

“Sorry?”

“I’m gay,” Arthur explained.

“Oh.”

Arthur laughed. “That’s the first time I’ve said that out loud and all you say is ‘Oh.’”

“Well what do you want me to say? ‘Cheers, mate’?” Merlin felt himself blushing to the tips of his ears.

Then Arthur kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the cliffhanger! more soon!


	8. Chapter 8

It was a chaste kiss, just a little peck, but Merlin freaked out.

“What the hell? I tell you I’m gay and you instantly think I want to kiss you?”

“I’m sorry, you just, you said I was gorgeous and I told you I thought you’re cute and I thought, and, well...” Arthur gestured vaguely in the air between them.

“Arthur, think about this for a moment. Yes, you’re gorgeous, way more so than should be allowed for such a prat, but I’m currently _you_. It’s rather disorienting. Besides, we barely know each other.”

Arthur frowned, “That’s what I was doing though, getting to know you.”

“It’s not the right time,” Merlin stood his ground.

“So, maybe later? After?” Again, Arthur gestured vaguely at himself and Merlin. “We could try again?”

“Maybe,” Merlin relented.

“Good enough for me,” Arthur smiled.

~

Sunday passed in companionable coexistence, each boy working on their neglected assignments until late afternoon.

Dr. Gaius rang Merlin’s mobile just before dinner.

“It will be done Tuesday evening,” he said.

Merlin groaned. “How am I going to go to class?”

“I’ll email your professors to excuse you from lectures. I suggest Arthur begs sickness.”

“Okay. Thanks.”

“Merlin. Be careful.”

“Yes, Dr. Gaius,” Merlin acquiesced.

He relayed the news to Arthur, who promptly pulled out his laptop and began emailing all his Monday and Tuesday lecturers. He came up with the brilliant plan to go – in Merlin’s body – to each professor’s mailbox to drop off both boys’ assignments due in the next two days. He collected everything and set off, promising to bring back dinner.

The drop-offs went smoothly. Dinner not so much.

Arthur had just walked into the student café to pick up a couple of sandwich meals to go, when he ran into Gwaine.

“Merlin!”

Arthur froze as Gwaine swung an arm over his shoulders.

“Hi Gwaine,” he said.

“Didn’t know you were back! How’s Hunith?”

“Oh, yeah, just got back. She’s good.”

“Good, good. Well, I’ll see you back at the room, yeah?” he held up his take out bag.

“Oh, um, no, I think I’m gonna, uh, stay with a friend tonight,” Arthur panicked.

Gwaine raised his eyebrows at his skinny roommate.

“A friend, huh? Didn’t know you had those. What’s his name?”

“You wouldn’t know them,” Arthur side-stepped.

“Mate, I know half this school, try me,” Gwaine smiled winningly.

“Morgana,” Arthur lied. He would have to apologize later for wrapping her up in this.

“Morgana Le Fey? Atta boy!” Gwaine smacked Merlin’s back, winked, then sauntered away.

Arthur groaned, ordered his food, and hurried back to his room.

“We forgot about Gwaine,” he said as soon as he opened the door.

“Hello brother dearest,” replied Morgana from his futon.

“Shit,” Merlin cursed.

“I shut him up by telling him I was staying with a friend but he kept pressing me so I said it was Morgana,” Arthur explained, ignoring his sister.

“Shit!” Merlin cursed again. “He knows her! He’s gonna spread around the rumor that I’m sleeping with her!”

“I’ve had much worse rumors spread, dear one,” Morgana patted his knee. “Actually that could be a fun one. Will definitely blow up the sorcery blogosphere,” she mused.

Arthur groaned.


	9. Chapter 9

The two days of waiting were nigh unbearable. The boys stayed in Arthur’s dorm the entire time, subsisting on delivery and snack food Morgana had dropped off to avoid running into anyone either of them knew. By the end of the first day, they were at each other’s throats, bickering over every little thing from what to watch on TV to who used the last of the toilet paper. By Tuesday afternoon, Merlin was ready to just walk out and damn all the consequences.

But Dr. Gaius had phoned to let them know that he would come by with the potion around 7:00 to avoid Merlin having to hobble across campus on his twisted ankle. So he stayed, completely ignoring Arthur for the remainder of the afternoon.

Finally, there was a knock on the door.

Arthur jumped up and wrenched the door open with unnecessary ferocity.

Dr. Gaius raised an eyebrow. “May I come in?”

“Yes, of course,” Arthur stepped to the side.

Dr. Gaius settled down on the futon and opened his leather briefcase. He handed a small flask to each of the boys but held a hand up when Arthur began to work at the cork.

“You have to mentally prepare for this potion,” he explained. “You must focus on the emotion you felt at the time of the switch.”

“How can I now that I know him? I can’t be jealous of this prat!” Merlin objected.

“Just focus on how you felt at the time, that should do it,” Dr. Gaius explained calmly. “No need to get upset with me, young Emrys.”

“Sorry, Dr. Gaius,” Merlin mumbled.

“Should I focus on my emotion as well?” Arthur inquired.

“I suppose it can’t hurt,” Dr. Gaius answered. “Alright, you can open them now.”

Merlin’s cork popped out with a brief flare of magic, while Arthur struggled to open his flask. Merlin giggled at the little grunts Arthur made until Dr. Gaius frowned at him and waved his hand at Arthur’s flask, releasing the cork with a tiny pop.

“On the count of three, I think,” Dr. Gaius said. “Ready?”

Merlin furrowed his brow in concentration, focusing on the jealousy and feelings of unfairness he had felt when he had last been in his own body. He worked his new knowledge of Arthur’s habits into the emotion, letting the anger fill him up. How was it that he was gangly and awkward and didn’t have any friends when there were guys like Arthur who were gorgeous, beloved, and athletic and complete prats. He was kind and friendly and he had nothing to show for it except a gossiping roommate!

Still, he had been extremely kind. Making up the futon into a bed for Merlin. Wrapping his ankle and icing it. Trusting him with his biggest secret. Offering to turn in his assignments. Letting him chose what movie to watch Sunday night.

No. He had to focus on the jealousy and anger. Arthur was a prat. _Is_ a prat. He’s too pretty for his own good and it’s gone to his head!

Arthur’s mind was in a similar tumult. Why couldn’t he have been a quiet, smart kid who got to do what he wanted without everyone trying to plan his life out for him? Coach did it. His father did it. Even his sister had her fun. And why did he have to be so handsome he couldn’t even go to Tesco without being stared at? He had wished so fervently that he was an understated attractive with a side of goofiness like the skinny fresher in front of him.

But now all he could think of was how endearing Merlin was. Yes, his ears were too big and his fashion sense atrocious, but he was adorable all the same. He knew now that not only was Merlin smart and cute, he was thoughtful and kind. He rescued orphaned baby animals. He shared his favorite foods with Arthur. And he knew what Merlin’s hair looked like when he woke up in the morning. He knew what Merlin’s skin felt like. Jealousy began to slip away as he wondered if Merlin would ever let him kiss him again.

No, he had to focus, just one last time, on how he had been jealous of Merlin. Jealousy, jealousy, jealousy.

Finally, both boys nodded at Dr. Gaius.

“One, two, three.”

Both boys knocked back the potion.

Then promptly passed out.


	10. Chapter 10

“Up you get, come now,” Dr. Gaius’ voice cut through the fog in Merlin’s brain.

“Guess we should have expected that,” Gaius mused as Merlin blearily woke.

He looked down at his hands and was delighted to find his own slender fingers.

“Thank the gods,” he sighed.

Arthur was coming around now, holding his head as he struggled to sit up.

Dr. Gaius handed him another small flask, “For the headache.”

Arthur nodded and downed it quickly.

“Merlin?” Arthur asked tentatively. “How’s your head?”

“Fine. I’d guess the magic was more stressful for your mind than mine,” Merlin said thoughtfully, studying his fingers.

“To be expected,” Dr. Gaius interrupted the odd exchange.

Arthur tried to stand but had forgotten about the twisted ankle and fell back to the floor with a sharp gasp.

Merlin jumped up and rushed to catch him, only slightly lessening the force of the fall. Then he offered his hand to Arthur, who grasped his forearm and hoisted himself up onto his good leg. Merlin helped him to the futon.

Merlin could feel himself blushing, could feel where the heat of Arthur’s hand had been on his arm, so he decided to quickly pack his things and leave.

“What are you doing?” Arthur asked.

Dr. Gaius was watching his student curiously.

“Packing up. I should get back.”

“You don’t have to go,” Arthur said softly.

Merlin spun around to stare at him incredulously.

“Are you kidding me?” he said, a little too loudly.

When Arthur didn’t respond, he went back to stuffing his bag with his belongings.

Dr. Gaius handed Arthur his business card.

“If you have any issues, please don’t hesitate to call,” he said quietly. He looked at Merlin, then back at Arthur. “With _anything_.”

“Thanks.”

Merlin had finished packing. He swung the bag over his shoulder and crossed to the futon.

He held out his hand, which Arthur shook awkwardly. Then Merlin spun on his heel and strode out of the room.

“See you in calc,” Arthur called after him.

Dr. Gaius patted him sympathetically on the shoulder, then followed his student out of the room.

~

Merlin did not want to go back to his room and face Gwaine. So he made his way to the student commons and called his mum.

He had emailed her as soon as he realized this was not a quick fix. He had sent her daily updates as his frustration with Arthur grew.

He found a secluded tree on the commons and threw his bag down. He breathed in deeply and felt his magic well up in his chest. He pushed it out into a ward around his body, just in case.

Then he dialed his mum.

“Merlin?”

“Hi mum. I’m back.”

“Oh thank the gods,” she said. Merlin smiled to himself. His mum always made him feel like everything was going to work out for the best.

“I trust Arthur is alright?”

“He’s a little shaken up but he’ll be fine,” Merlin answered.

“Good.”

Merlin sighed. “Gods, he’s just such a prat! I can’t believe he is so rich and handsome and perfect and so full of himself!”

“Merlin, this kind of thinking is what got you into trouble in the first place,” Hunith warned. “It’s just his way of coping, you know that. He’s had a mountain of expectations on his shoulders since he was a child. And you can’t fault him for how he looks.”

“But mum it’s not fair!” Merlin objected.

“I know, love, but life isn’t fair,” Hunith soothed. “Have you considered that you two are quite the pair?”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re both jealous. Seeing only what you want to in the other. Two sides of the same coin, as it were.”

Merlin rolled his eyes. “Mum, please.”

“I’m serious, Merlin. Take a good hard look at the last few days. Think how Arthur feels.”

“Okay, I will Mum.”

“Good,” Hunith smiled. “You take care of yourself, now. And do try not to do anymore large scale accidental magic?”

Merlin laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done! Thank you to everyone who has been reading and commenting!


	11. Chapter 11

The next few days were horrible. Merlin felt like a zombie wandering through his lectures.

Thursday, he saw Arthur in calculus, the first time they’d been in the same room since Merlin had stormed out. Merlin had no idea what the lecture had been about, he spent the entire time trying to catch Arthur staring at him from across the hall. He never caught him actually looking but that didn’t change the watched feeling he had in his gut.

After the lecture, Arthur had tried to approach him. Merlin had seen him coming and fled.

Then he called Morgana.

“Merlin? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” he lied. “The switch back went fine.”

“I know. Arthur called me after you stormed out. He’s been worried about you.”

Merlin paused.

“Can I come over?”

“Of course.”

She gave him directions to her apartment and rung off.

When they had settled on Morgana’s cream couch, she tried again.

“What’s wrong, Merlin?”

The response was not what she was expecting. Merlin burst into tears.

Morgana gathered him up in her arms and rubbed circles on his back until his breathing returned to normal. She handed him a tissue and he noisily blew his nose.

Morgana gave him a small smile and laid her hand on his knee.

Finally, Merlin raised his eyes and met hers.

“I think I’m in love with Arthur,” he sniffed.

“Oh, pet, I know.”

“What? How? I didn’t even know until like 20 minutes ago!”

“Please, you two bickered like a married couple. And the way you looked at him when he wasn’t looking? I’ve never seen such hopeless longing in my life.”

Merlin sighed. “Well, my life is over, then. No way Arthur Penn wants anything to do with me anymore.”

“That’s not true and you know it,” Morgana said quietly.

Merlin huffed his disbelief then fell silent.

“He kissed me. Did he tell you?”

Morgana nodded.

“Do you really think...?”

“Talk to him,” Morgana said simply. “Put all of us out of our misery.”

Merlin nodded. He washed up in Morgana’s bathroom then set off for Arthur’s dorm.

He stood outside Arthur’s door, his fist poised to knock but unable to complete the action.

Suddenly the door opened and Arthur stood before him.

“Oh! Hi!”

“We need to talk,” Merlin said.

“Yeah, of course, come on in.”

Arthur’s eyes followed Merlin to the futon, noting his red eyes and messy hair, the source of which was apparent when Merlin ran his fingers through it nervously. He closed the door and joined Merlin.

“How’s your ankle?”

“Good, thanks.”

“I’m sorry.”

“What for?” Arthur asked.

“For running away from you today. And Tuesday.”

Arthur waited patiently for Merlin to continue.

“I was scared,” he said finally.

“What were you afraid of?”

“How I feel about you,” Merlin whispered.

Arthur tilted Merlin’s chin up so he could look into his eyes. He saw the raw emotion in them. He felt it radiating off his body. Was that the magic?

Before he could think better of it, he closed the distance between them and kissed Merlin.

It was a proper kiss, in their proper bodies, and everything felt right.

Merlin sank into the kiss, wrapping his thin arms around Arthur’s neck. A warm breeze seemed to wrap around them and Arthur gently pulled away, trailing his fingers in the magic wind.

“I think I rather like your emotional magic,” he smiled.

Merlin grinned and kissed him again.


	12. Chapter 12

Merlin and Arthur woke up tangled around each other on Arthur’s futon. Merlin smiled at him.

“Morning.”

Arthur’s return smile was glorious.

“Good morning. How’s you sleep?”

“Best sleep I ever had on this futon, despite the cover hog next to me,” Merlin grinned.

“You’re one to talk, ice toes! Can’t you warm them with magic or something?”

Merlin smiled at their return to bickering and kissed Arthur.

“I think I could get used to the ice toes,” Arthur relented when they broke the kiss. “Alright, I’m famished, let’s get breakfast.”

“What’ve you got?”

“Nothing,” Arthur admitted as he pulled on jeans and a hoodie. “Dining hall?”

Merlin bit his lip.

“God you’re adorable,” Arthur said, reaching out his hand to grab Merlin’s. He was rewarded with a dazzling smile.

They made their way to the dining hall hand in hand. When they entered, whispers broke out across the room. Merlin blushed. Arthur squeezed his hand and kissed his cheek.

They picked up trays and began picking out their breakfast when a loud voice rang through the hall.

“Merlin Emrys!”

“Hi Gwaine,” Merlin answered calmly as Gwaine approached the couple.

“You saucy little minx! You told me you were staying with Morgana! Now I find you with Arthur Penn, holding his hand!”

“Er, yeah,” Merlin mumbled.

“Don’t believe we’ve met,” Arthur interrupted, holding out his hand. “I’m Arthur Penn, Merlin’s boyfriend.”

Gwaine did a double take and Merlin blushed even redder.

Then he captured both of them in a huge hug, completely ignoring Arthur’s outstretched hand.

As he held them, he whispered in Arthur’s ear, “You hurt him, I hurt you.”

Arthur just smiled.

~

Merlin found he fit in quite well with the football team and various friends Arthur had. After a lonely first three months of uni, he suddenly found his social calendar completely booked.

One evening, Merlin requested a night with just the two of them.

The couple had gotten dinner at an Italian restaurant in town, then wandered the streets hand in hand until Merlin had dragged him into an ice cream shop. They continued on their way, Arthur with a scoop of chocolate and Merlin with two scoops of strawberry.

“I love you,” Arthur said.

Merlin choked on his ice cream, spraying bright pink all over the pavement.

Once he regained his breath, he smacked Arthur’s arm.

“You can’t just spring that on someone!”

Arthur just smiled.

Merlin softened.

“I love you, too, you dollophead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you thank you thank you to everyone who's read this so far, and thank you to Dima who gave me this idea. It was brilliant fun.   
> Please continue to read and review!


End file.
